


My Poems

by schrijverr



Category: Original Work
Genre: It's got everything, Multi, Poetry, from me being a sad hoe to me being a yearning idiot, i feel like they get progressively better, it differs from poem to poem and since they aren't in an specific order, it's kind of whiplash form chapter to chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Sometimes I get the urge to write some poetry.This is my collection so far and I will add if I write some more.I don't know anything about poems, but I enjoy writing them, so I hope you like reading them!





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in February of 2018, don't judge me for I am small and incapable of handling that

Surrounded by dark, but still in the light.

All eyes on me, I’m in the spotlight.

No one to see, but seen by all with eyes.

I don’t know what to do,

Where will I go? 

How do I act? 

How do I look?

Doubt overcomes me,

There is no doubt about my doubt.

Doubt is all I do.

Because you will never know what the shadows think of you


	2. A jump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in June 2018, when I was still heavily into my Haikyuu!! fase.  
I handed this in for school, what is wrong with me and why am I like this?

A jump high and mighty

A soar up into the sky

A new perspective from another eye

An attack that you saw coming, but still was way too fast

Landings down to the ground

One in victory, the other left in defeat


	3. Classroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in April 2019.  
We had an assignment in class and we had to follow some rules for this poem. I didn't like the assignment and wrote this out of spite, so of course I had to read it in front of my class, because life hates me.

Gray, drab, a feeling of sadness

The IWB hums happily in the background,

a symphony of everything that isn’t 

The sun a heavy contrast

The door gets looked at over and over again

Classroom

Gray, drab, a longing to freedom


	4. Just me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in August 2019.  
I was listening to Hoziers 'Work song' and was inspired by the line "Heaven and Hell were words to me"  
I was feeling sad and I wanted to make myself hopefull, this is the result.

There is nothing.

Heaven and Hell are just words to me.

God or eternity means nothing to me.

There is no big power, nothing will help me when I’m down.

No unknown entity will give me a hand.

There is nothing.

Heaven and Hell don’t decide my faith.

God and eternity mean nothing when I place my faith.

There is no big power, nothing will push me down.

No unknown entity will kick me to the ground.

There is nothing,

Just me and that is enough.


	5. Humanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am quite cynical of humanity from time to time, this was such a time.

The human mind is truly the scariest thing of all.

You can look at nature and all it's horrors,

The hurricanes and earthquakes,

The predator ripping apart the weak youngling,

Or the ever ticking time that leaves no one behind,

But nowhere else will you find the cruel things left by men.

Nowhere in the animal kingdom will you find habitats flattened,

You won't find gas send out to wipe out entire species,

And you won't find the urge for war and unnecessary violence.

No, those horrors only come from the human mind, 

Yes,

Long live the most evolved species on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, with all the shit that's been going on I wouldn't mind to be part of the last generation of mankind


	6. I Am Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as a rant to my mom, because K was cold and I didn't want to go outside 😂  
In my defense, it November and I am a dramatic bitch

I am cold

The phrase has never been more true.

I am cold.

It's not just something in the air,

not just something that floats around.

I am cold

It seeped into my bones,

borrowed itself into my heart,

it clamped itself down to my soul.

I don't feel cold,

I am cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have warmed upa bit, but only because I bundled up. It's still fucking cold


	7. I had this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is some emo bullshit, so be warned y'all

When everything fell apart,

I had this

When nothing made sense,

I had this

When everything was broken and nothing could be fixed,

I had this

When there was no light at the end of the tunnel,

I had this

So what do I do when all crumbles and there is nothing to hold me together while it falls?

What do I do when everything spins out of control and there are no hands to catch me?

What do I do when I cut my hands on broken pieces and no one is there to patch me up?

What do I do when the light fades and there is nothing that makes it burn bright again?

I had this,

So where did it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what I'm doing with me and my issues but yolo shity content is created


	8. Worth the Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I write this cause Destiel? yes  
Am I ashamed? No absolutely not, if I got to deal with me while in fandom mode then so should you

Every day I waited

Waited for you

I waited for you to go down, so that I could raise you up

Every day I longed

Longed for you

I longed for you to fall, fall so that I could follow you there

Every day I reached out

Reached out to you

I reached out to you, hoping that you would take my hand

Every day I waited, I longed, I reached

Waiting, longing, reaching

You went down,

you fell,

but you took my hand

Perfectly they fit together

Every day I waited

and God be damned if it wasn’t worth the wait


	9. The soldiers who never came home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I watched 1917 and I have a lot of emotions about it, thus this was born

How many family photos are buried in Nordern France, in the pockets of boys, who never got to go home?

How much blood has soaked into the ground, leaving it stained forever without anyone noticing?

How many last breaths left people’s lips along with words that no one heard or cared to remember?

How much faith has been lost by dying men, who died praying to a God that would never answer them?

How many wars are won on the sorrow of families, build up by the bones of their children and strengthened by the metal of weapons?

When will it all just stop?


	10. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's May fifth 2020 and in The Netherlands we celebrate 75 years of freedom. Today 1945 we were freed from the German invasion of WW2 and we celebrate this each year, so I wrote this for all the freedom fighters who kept on fighting no matter how illegal or hopeless it seemed

When the world is collapsing around you, which route do you take?

When right is wrong and wrong is safe

When giving up is so much easier than fighting on,

why do you keep going?

You keep going because you can

You keep going because there’s something behind you

You keep going because safer isn’t always good

When the world is collapsing around you, which choice do you make?

When illegal is correct and legal immoral

When fighting on is feels better than following ever could,

why do you keep going?

You keep going, because humans have always wanted to be free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be okay, just keep on fighting :)


	11. Briefly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi I'm back on my bullshit again

I saw you briefly in passing  
I saw nothing but your eyes that were hidden behind your glasses  
I saw you standing in the bus

I don’t know if you smiled at me, but I know I smiled at you with warmth  
I don’t know whether you saw me smile  
I don’t know if my invisible smile on that bus stayed with you like it has with me

I know nothing was going to happen  
I know it was just politeness at first that made me smile without realizing it couldn’t be seen  
I know you probably have someone

I saw you briefly in passing  
I don’t know if you saw me  
I know it was fruitless to do

Yet I smiled and I looked and I will remember you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a pretty girl on the bus and I am dumb and gay and I was wearing a mask as she was wearing a headscarf that covered her mout as well, idk what they're called exactly, and I smiled and then I realized I was dumb and I will never see her again, so istead I did this


	12. Angel Kisses

They say an angel kissed me

They say each mark is a sign of love

A mark of worship

A mark of memories

An angel laid down his soft lips gently

An angel found me worthy of this gift

Lips gave me something to hold on to

Lips gave me strength to never let go

They say they’re called freckles

I say they are our bond,

Our little angel kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this based on Destiel? Yes, yes it is


End file.
